


For a Friend

by InAHat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Technically it's my friend's OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/InAHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for my friend Chourios as a thanks for the fanart she drew!<br/>She's super cool, you should check out her stuff on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chourios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chourios).



Work was finally done for the day, thank goodness for that!

Okay, admittedly it wasn’t that bad of a work day, just a tiring one. Maybe it was because it was a much busier day than usual or that one too many pastries were forgotten in the oven.

At least you got to take a huge slice of pie with you back home as a reward in finishing your first week. (And it was cherry out of all flavors!) You would have stuffed the box in your bag but that wasn’t nearly enough room.

You didn’t notice as your mind began to wander while you continue down the dirt path back to your place, the light bird chirps and cool breeze felt invigorating as the light crunches on the ground made you keep a steady pace.

Slowly, fingers invaded the very edges of your peripheral vision but you were too lost in the moment to notice until the unknown pair of hands practically slapped themselves over your eyes.

A sharp yelp left you as you dropped the box holding your dessert and quickly grabbed at the hands on your face to pry them off.

Just as you were about to dig your nails into the stranger’s skin, a familiar voice whispered in your ear.

“Guess who?”

You paused as the voice processed in your head. "Bill?"

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” The demon answered as he took his hands away from your face.

In a quick, fluid motion, you turned to Bill and gave him scowl. The tan blonde man in front of you gave an equally as expressive grin.

“Not funny,” is all you told him as you picked up the bumped up box from the ground. You kept it steady under your arm and went back to your walk, somewhat frustrated that your good mood was ruined.

“Hey, be happy that you bumped into me and not some other monster,” Bill told you as he fast walked to your side.

Your glare softened a bit but you kept going down the dirt path.

“Watcha got in there?” Bill asked while his fingers picked at an opening in the box. “Shoes or something?”

You tugged the box out of his grasp. “No, it’s a pie,” you answered. And you were pretty certain that the crust was now cracked beyond enjoyment.

“You don’t seem too happy about it,” Bill commented.

“Maybe cause you made me drop it,” you mumbled.

“Really? That’s your issue with me?”

Bill actually looked confused.

You stopped in your tracks and noticed Bill did the same.

A hand went to rub your forehead as you made a small sigh. “Look, it’s been a long day for me and I just wanna relax. Okay?”

“That’s all?” Bill asked. His befuddled look went to an eager one.

You took your hand away from your face and gave him a nod, the expression he had wasn’t easing your nerves.

“I know the perfect place!” he practically shouted as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you deeper into the woods, running like it was nobody’s business.

It was almost surreal with how quickly you two were passing all the trees’ coiling roots and the logs on the ground with no trouble at all. You didn’t think about it, you were certain if you did it would bite you in the back.

Everything then came to a halt and your face basically planted itself into his arm.

A light groan left you as you tried to soothe the pain in your nose and cheeks after you pulled away.

When the sensation settled you were finally able to take in the surrounding view.

It was definitely somewhere deep in the forest if you were guessing from how thick the trees were along with the giant roots that coiled with neighboring trees and trailed down to reach a nearby river. Moss covered rocks scattered the place, a few of the boulders had some tiny red and white mushrooms growing at the edges. Just a few more yards away from you was a decent size waterfall, it was just big enough for you to cannonball off it with no worry of injury.

It was really something actually, the sounds of the water rushing past the rocks and roots were much more calming than you would have initially thought. Without much thought, you sat down right where you stood and took in the smell of dirt constantly being run over by water.

“So, whatcha think?” Bill asked as he took a seat right next to you.

Your mind was trying to absorb every detail of the scene before you, Bill’s words got your attention about a minute after they were said.

“It’s amazing,” you answered then started going through your bag to take out your sketch pad and pencils.

Time started escaping you as you drew whatever came to mind.

Bill wasn’t exactly a fan of the silence and kept a conversation going as you focused on the paper in front of you.

“Okay, so I know you said the pie was ruined,” Bill went on after spending about 20 minutes talking about a bunch of times he saw the townsfolk of Gravity Falls freak out over encountering common supernatural creatures.

“Yup,” you answered back as you started erasing stray marks on your drawing.

“Would it be out of the question for me to have it then?” Bill already had the box in his hand, and he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact he was peeking inside.

“I’m flattered you asked,” you joke, a small smile appeared on your face.

Bill took it as a yes and popped the top open. You almost forgot that Bill having a physical form was a recent development until he grabbed about half the pie with his bare hand.

Your hand went over your mouth to suppress your laughter and turned away slightly as Bill went to eating, and pretty messily at that.

“You didn’t bring a fork or spoon or whatever,” Bill told you as he licked his fingers. “So don’t give me any crud for working with what I got.”

“I didn’t say anything,” you told him pretty smugly as Bill went for other half of the cherry pie.

“I still don’t get why you got so mad about dropping this, it still tastes pretty good,” Bill commented after he practically stuffed it in his mouth. He looked like he committed some cannibalistic act afterward.

“Maybe it’s because you’re a mess now,” you added as you dug through your bag for some wet-naps stashed in a side pocket then ripped it open.

“Whatever,” Bill told you as he took the towelette and cleaned up the cherry sauce that covered his chin and hands. He tossed the crumpled up wad into the air and let it transform into a puff of smoke then did the same thing with the box itself.

Bill then pushed your arms away from your lap and let himself rest on top of you. His hands went behind his head as he let out a satisfied sigh, a cheeky grin grew on his face while he reclined.

You placed your sketchbook and pencils right beside you. “Hey, Bill,” you start out as you leaned back a bit.

“Yeah?” Bill asked while he stared up at the sky, watching the last of the orange fade into a dark blue.

“How did you get in this mess? The whole human body thing?” You added the other bit for clarification.

The demon glanced at you, he looked a bit intrigued then went back to staring at the sky. “I’ll tell you about it later,” he pretty much waved off.

“Bill,” you wanted to sound annoyed but it kind of came closer to tired.

“Promise,” he told you as he brought his hand up, a bright blue flame appeared. A sinister smile grew on his face and the fact he was really a terrifying dream demon became very apparent in your mind.

“I uh, I think I should get back home now,” you mumbled as you pushed Bill off, grabbed your stuff and shoved into your bag, then picked yourself up. “It’s late, and I got work tomorrow,” you kept muttering while you patted the dirt off your dress.

You knew you weren’t gonna make a deal with Bill but you were worried he would find a way to convince you if let your guard down for too long.

“C’mon, Elena,” Bill groaned as he got up. The demon brushed off some of the grass blades that had clung onto his clothes.

You paused, he hardly called you by your actual name. Bill usually went with quirky nicknames for a bunch of people, you included.

Bill placed his arm over your shoulder, he slouched just a bit to get at the same height as you. “The night’s still young, and I know a certain someone who needs to lighten up.”

“Bill, I mean it,” you respond, sounding much more tired than you actually were. (You had to play it up for there to even be a possibility of him believing your lie.)

“You ain’t fooling me,” Bill laughed as he got a little bit closer. “I know what’s inside that head of yours, and I know you got a bit of sinister side that has more than a few ideas on how to raze this town!”

“Those were nightmares that you caused,” you tell him with a pout.

“Funnily enough, I don’t think you ever complained about them,” Bill mentioned. “You sure you weren’t kind of happy with how things went?”

“What exactly did you have planned for the night?” You ask, changing the subject for a few reasons.

Bill made a funny face as he thought of a few ideas. The demon then let his arm leave your shoulder and stood in front of you.

Your arms crossed over your chest as you gave a confused and unimpressed look once Bill extended his hand toward you.

“C’mon, don’t ya trust me?”

“Not one bit,” you answer as you took his hand, a small smile was on your lips when you felt his grip.

Bill pulled you close as you felt your feet leave the ground. You clutched onto him tighter the moment the two of you passed the tips of the pine trees.

“I got ya,” Bill reassured you while one of his arms went around your waist. You could practically feel the shift in weight as the two of you settled in the space way above the army of pine needles.

“You never told me you could do that,” you mumbled, slowly pulling away from Bill and very surprised that you could feel the “ground” right under your feet.

“There’s a lot of stuff I haven’t told you about,” the demon replied. “‘Sides, it’s no fun when people are on the same track as you. Where’s the excitement then?”

You felt that small smile of yours widen. “You’re full of enough surprises, I think it would be safe for you to at least clue me in on a few things,” you joked while your free hand went to his shoulder.

Bill made a face, he looked like he was considering telling you something until he gave you a “Nah.”

You smiled as you pressed your forehead against Bill’s shoulder, a tiny stream of giggles leaving you. Of course he wasn’t gonna tell you anything, but the small act he pulled was kind of amusing.

In time, the two of you swayed to what sounded like music. There wasn’t a certain source but you knew it was there, it sounded like swing music honestly and despite how lively it was, you were content with the simple sways right now. Maybe it was Bill playing mind tricks but this one didn’t seem to have malice intent.

Almost after the thought, Bill began to add more of a swing to his step. You in turn matched his expressive movements.

At one point though, you were at an arm’s length away from him. Your hand was still in his but you could swear that the “ground” beneath you was much weaker, it kind of felt like your shoes were sinking in mud.

Just as you were about to pull yourself back to Bill, he let go of your hand.

The wind snapped against your ears, making you unable to hear your own scream while your legs lifted against the air resistance to the point your feet were at eye level. Your eyes shut as you brought your hands to your chest and balling them into fists.

This was gonna be your end, dead on the floor and possibly beyond recognition. Tears were leaving your closed eyes and probably free falling right above you now.

Your mind was screaming over how much closer you got to the ground by the second. Your muscles tensed up as you braced for the end but nothing happened.

Soon enough you noticed that the wind wasn’t rushing through your hair or howling in your ears, your voice died down and your eyes slowly opened.

You saw Bill grinning at you, baring his teeth and looking like he was on the verge of cracking up right then and there. “Gotcha!”

Your hands stopped being fists and one of them went to your forehead as you took in a deep breath of air. After the first breath, you found yourself laughing.

“Oh man, you really got me good!” You told Bill as your head went back and your hand covered your face in what you could call embarrassment. The dream demon found himself laughing with you, that wasn’t his intention though, he wanted to laugh over how scared you were but you mostly responded in ways he didn’t expect from most humans. There was even one point in time, not far too long ago, that you told Bill “I like you more than I’m afraid of you.” Admittedly, he liked that about you.

Bill held you steady as he pulled you closer, as if he were substituting the action for a hug. The two of you were only just a couple of inches away from each other’s faces.

You kept cackling while Bill moved his arm from under the back of your knees and let your feet touch the ground. You were finally able to stop giggling and took into account that you felt the cold, damp grass through your tights.

Before you could even bring your shoes up as a subject, you heard a loud and swift sound of leaves rustling then a light plop on the grass just a few feet away from the two of you. Without saying a word, you went over to where your shoes were and slipped them back on.

You glanced back at Bill, he gave an endearing smile. You felt yourself return it as you walked back to him.

Once you stood face to face with Bill, you wrapped your arms around his torso and clung onto him tightly. Your face was pressed against his chest as Bill leaned back in surprise.

“What’s this for?” he asked after the moment settled.

Your head shifted slightly so you wouldn’t be speaking into his shirt. “It’s just a way of saying thanks,” you answered then pulled away, your smile shown to not have changed a bit.

Almost out of nowhere, a little lightning bug appeared in front of your face. Instinctively you swatted it and the tiny ball of light flew away within the second.

“It’s not a bug,” Bill mentioned as you noticed more of the little blue sparks float about. You subconsciously stepped to Bill’s side as you watched a group of them hover in what looked like a figure 8 formation.

“What are they than?” You whispered, not wanting to draw attention.

“Pixies; think of them like the fairies to fairies themselves, but they seem closer to fireflies if you ask me,” Bill answered.

“Huh,” is all you said. There wasn’t much you could add, all you did was let Bill know you were listening.

“Anyways,” Bill fake yawned as he draped his arm over your shoulder, “it’s getting late, right? We should probably get going now.”

Your smile returned as your hand slowly went to grasp Bill’s hand that was resting on your shoulder.

“Yeah, probably,” you agreed, the two of you now walking away and back to a nearby dirt trail.

After what only felt like a few short moments, Bill pulled you closer. His chin gently placed itself against the side of your head and an almost inaudible sigh left him. For a second you were stunned, a shocked expression was on your face as you felt some of the warmth radiating from Bill. Soon enough, you could smell the warm, spicy scent of ginger.

Was he wearing cologne? Did he plan this whole thing or was this shear dumb luck?

You shook it off, you were enjoying the moment far too much to ruin it with over thinking. You pulled yourself a bit closer to Bill and your grip on his hand tightened a bit.

“Thanks again,” you murmured while you watched some of the glowing blue pixies fly around the forest aimlessly.

“For what?” the demon laughed. “You didn’t even answer me that the first time.”

“Just for giving me a nice night,” you answer.

“It doesn’t really have to end,” Bill said quietly. You quickly glanced up at him and saw his surprised expression, like he couldn’t believe he said that.

You tried your best to stifle your laugh, at most it came out as weird nose breathing noises. “I’ll think about it,” you told him as the two of you continued treading down the moonlit trail.


	2. Befitting Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chourios' birthday and a sequel was made in honor of that.

Coffee. Tea. Hot chocolate. Any of these would probably help get rid of that gross groggy feeling that came with waking up.

The soft noise that came from your dragging feet was easily being drowned out by the birds chirping a little too loud for your taste. Your hand went to rubbing your face in hopes of bringing in a more alert consciousness.

You were glad that your place was small sometimes, it meant a much shorter distance between your bed and the kitchen. Your hand lightly pressed against the counter, making you officially in the kitchen, then slide over the tile as you made your way to the fridge.

You glanced inside, scoping out what would work with your appetite for today.

Eggs? Too many options and too long to make for your impatience.

Bacon? Meh, kind of greasy.

Waffles? You don’t recall buying any maple syrup recently.

Cereal would be quick and easy, you thought to yourself then grabbed the nearly full jug out. Your foot went to nudge the door shut after you made a 180 to the cabinet that would have a box of Overly Sensitive Owl. (You still wondered to this day on who thought of these weird brand names.) At least it tastes better than it sounds, you thought as you took a bite.

“What? Nothing for me? Jeez, Looking Glass, way to be a rude host.”

Choking, you thought were home alone. You quickly scanned the kitchen, searching for the voice after you put the spoon back in the bowl. Left, right, nothing out of the ordinary was in your sight. A frown came across your face as you thought of where he could be.

You looked up and saw a certain someone relaxing on your ceiling, his propped up leg rocking while he gave a small wave.

“How- When did you get here?” is all you asked Bill.

The demon floated down and took a seat on your couch, his position hardly changing.

“I’ll let you figure that out for yourself,” Bill told you as he got off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. “So whatcha got?”

You got in Bill’s way before he was within reach of your food, palms pressed against his chest to urge him to stop. “If you want something, you can get it yourself,” you said with a shaking head.

“What did you think I was doing?” Bill moved your arms away then snaked to your side and grabbed your breakfast from the island.

“I meant make it,” you rephrase as you grab your food back and set it on the adjacent counter.

“Well you should have said that in the first place,” he sat up on the island then lean towards you, an obnoxious smile growing while he cupped his own cheek. “Or you could make something, I mean, do you really wanna want me to work with a bunch of knives and open flames?”

“Isn’t that what you do all time in wherever you’re from?” You ruffled his hair then went to the cupboard for a couple of mugs.

Bill looked at you wide-eyed from that action, he almost looked offended even.

“You okay with some tea?” You asked, already grabbing tea bags from a small case.

“Yeah, sure, Looking Glass,” Bill answered as he fixed his hair, pushing blonde strands out of his way.

You frowned at having to hear your nickname, though hearing your real name was just as weird. More so out of the fact that Bill was a demon than the names themselves.

A few minutes passed pretty quietly, you glanced at the mirror-like glass of the microwave and saw Bill still fixing bits of his hair. Maybe it was because he didn’t have a mirror or maybe it was that it didn’t feel just right.

A small smile came up from that. The microwave beeped and you pulled the two hot mugs of tea out.

You handed one of the mugs to Bill then sat by next to him on the island.

“What is it? Black?” He asked as he took a sip then made a face from the confirming taste.

“Yeah,” you answered as you pulled the bag out by the thread and tossed it into a nearby trash can. “Mind telling me on why you’re here?”

“Can’t I just hang out with a friend?” Bill laughed as he added a bunch of salt in his mug.

You made a disgusted expression at the concoction. “Eugh.”

“Don’t knock it ‘till ya try it,” Bill told you as he passed the drink over.

“I’m fine with my own, thank you very much,” giving the cup of tea back to him and going for sip of your own.

Bitter, and absolutely salty, you spit out the awful liquid before you could think it over.

“How-? Did you switch my drink?” You asked as you wiped your tongue with a washcloth. You took the smile as answer enough. “Nice, just real nice.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” he joked. “There’s nothing wrong with a little prank.”

“Can you not make them food related?”

“Maybe,” he said with a lilted tone.

You groaned from that. “C’mon, work with me here.”

“I don’t know, we can make a deal if it means that much to you. I scratch your back, you scratch mine,” Bill scooted off the island then stood in front of you.

“No,” you answered completely deadpan.

“For Pete’s sake, Looking Glass, there’s gotta be something you want, I know it.” Your expression didn’t change a bit. “There’s nothing wrong with admitting it,” his smile baring teeth, for some reason he did an eyebrow wiggle as well.

“I really don’t expect you being much of a secret keeper.”

“But you can’t say I’m not full of them,” Bill countered.

You inched closer and squinted at Bill. “What about you? What do you want?”

“Are you trying to negotiate something?”

You moved away a bit with an exaggerated sigh then turned back at him with a scowl. “That depends if you’re willing to listen.”

“If you can keep my attention, I probably will.”

Your features soften as you cupped Bill’s cheek to keep him focused on you, your frown left and your eyes shut after a deep breath. You leaned forward then pressed your lips against his.

Bill pulled away quickly, you saw that he looked surprised by what you just did.

“Do I have your attention?” Your hand was still on his face, he looked speechless for once.

A giddy smile grew soon after. “So that’s why nothing I offered caught your interest.”

“I think you’re pretty interesting by yourself,” you told him with a confident tone.

You kissed him again, but Bill didn’t reel back this time.

The kiss was warm and pleasant; you could even feel him smiling into it. Your fingers slipped into his hair when you pulled away to breathe. Bill actually had a tint of red to him by the end.

“Glad the feeling’s mutual,” Bill said in a suave tone, despite how he looked like he was blushing like crazy. (Honestly, you were laughing on the inside with how contrasting those two facts were.) “Now, what can I do to make a deal with you today?”

“You can try a lot harder,” you answered as you pushed him back and got off the kitchen island. “Besides, I gotta get ready for work in an hour,” you added, taking your cereal bowl from the counter then going to the couch to eat your breakfast comfortably. (At least it turned out not to be too soggy.)

Bill leaned against the counter with his arms crossed, you weren’t going to give in to a deal easily. He thought of anything that would work and his current and only options involved himself. There was definitely something he could do but he was drawing blanks for a first. (Must be the dumb humanness rubbing off on him.)

You liked him more than most people but in a different way too, he was actually confused on how he felt about that. (It’s not like he wasn’t used to being praised in any manner, that liking back bit was scratching at his brain.)

He was just going to ignore that for now, besides, he found you a lot of fun either way.


	3. Snowed in Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my friend Chourios birthday! (Again!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear now that this gift fic is done, I'm now going to focus on IS and get around to finishing the next chapter.

“What?” Is all you could really say on the matter right now. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing at the moment, but it practically covered the world beyond your home. There was snow covering everything outside, this wouldn’t have been too shocking considering your time in the Pacific Northwest, but the fact it was the middle of summer is what caught you off guard.

“Good Morning, Looking Glass,” a loud (and almost nasally) voice greeted you.

You didn’t so much turn around, you pointed out the window and asked, “I’m not the only one seeing this, right?”

Bill strode to your side then draped his arm over your shoulder. “Nope, everyone in town is dealing with the whole ‘Christmas in July’ curse going on right now,” he answered as he leaned down to see the view from your eye level.

“Is it really called that?” You questioned.

“Nah, but it is a weird curse that happens here every few decades, even I don’t know how long it’ll last,” Bill told you as he pulled his arm away from you.

You dug through your pocket to pull out your phone only to find out that there was no reception anymore. “That’s odd,” you mumbled to yourself.

Soon you went to flick the lights on but they turned out to be dead too, it was only noon so you really wouldn’t have to worry about that until a couple hours from now.

“Can you get the power back on?” You asked Bill.

“Nah,” Bill said as he went to lounge on your couch. “I rather leave all that boring stuff to humans anyway.”

“Aren’t you a load of help?” You snarked at him. At least gas lines and plumbing wouldn’t be a problem.

“I can do this if that helps,” he added with a snap of his fingers. Several candles found themselves lit on counters and tables throughout your home. A second later Bill extinguished them all with a flick of his wrist, you noticed that smoke didn’t come off a single wick.

“Not what I had in mind,” you told him, a puff of fog left with your words. Your eyes widened while you could practically feel the cold slowly seep into your skin.

Quickly you went to your thermostat and after fiddling with the dial, it became clear that it wasn’t working like a lot of your stuff.

Bill sat up with his usual grin. “Something wrong there, Looking Glass?” His tone made it clear that he knew.

“Yeah, it’s freezing cold, and my heater is busted,” you answered anyway, more of the mist left and further more proved your point. “So unless you can conjure up some electric blanket, you shouldn’t even be wasting my time.”

Bill pouted in response then soon brought up his fingers and made a quick snap.

One of the walls of your home shifted into a fireplace and acted like it had been there the whole time.

“Have a seat, Looking Glass,” Bill insisted as you begrudging went to the couch and sat next to him. You murmured that it wasn’t because of him but that there were blankets on the couch for those rare, cold nights.

You kept your eyes on the fire as Bill lounged on the sofa, he talked about how easy humans gave into temptation despite their unreasonable stubbornness but you were just half listening to what he said.

You could still see the faint mist of your breath and kept yourself bundled under the warm blanket, the back of your head was suggesting that tea would be nice to have right now and warm you up from the inside too.

“Hey, Bill,” you muttered as your eyes remained locked onto the fireplace. “Do you know how to make tea?”

“Please,” Bill scoffed as a flick of his wrist brought about a bright blue teapot with matching tea cups, the had odd markings that resembled eyeballs etched in but you decided not to think much of it as you ran your fingers against the warm ceramic.

You took small sips and felt the hot beverage run down your throat then let your shoulders slouch from the relaxation.

You made a side eye glance at Bill as he lean even further into the couch and almost seemed to gulp his drink down in an instant. You could see him stretch his arms and take up as much space as possible. Your line of sight went back to the fireplace as you scooted back into a more comfortable spot in the couch. You could feel Bill’s arm move just a bit against your back but said nothing of it. Instead you rest against Bill and made a small sigh that made it known you were content at the moment.

“Thanks,” you told him. “I really mean it.”

“You can pay me back later,” Bill replied quickly.

Your face felt a touch warmer along with the rest of your body, you placed your head against Bill’s shoulder and noticed how he stiffen up from the action.

“I rather not,” you answered as your hands slowly let your cup leave and float back in the air.

You turned to Bill then saw the stunned look on his face and in turn give him a smile.

“What did you have planned?” Bill asked, though you knew he could just try to take a peek into your mind and find the answer.

You cupped his face and brought him close then pressed your lips against his. Bill didn’t retract but instead you felt one of his hands reach for the back of your head and tangle his fingers in your hair.

When you pulled away you were greeted with Bill’s dumb grin, he was bringing it down to a smirk but you knew he liked those moments when you went out of your way to be affectionate.

“Alright,” Bill said as he pulled you away just a few inches from his face. “What do you really want?”

“Did you plan this?” You asked as you brow furrowed just a bit.

“Not completely,” Bill answered. “I simply found a way to kickstart.”

“How long is this going to last then?”

“Probably a day maybe less if I feel like it,” Bill told you as he pressed his forehead against your own.

You pushed him down for two reasons; to show you were annoyed he went to this length to get you attention and as a way get him to relax on the couch in a reasonable position.

Bill’s signature laugh rang through your living room as he looked up at you. You chose to shut him up with another kiss and felt his smile press against your face.

“How long did you plan on staying over?” You asked as you lied down next to him on the couch, your arm wrapping around his waist while you could almost hear his heartbeat.

“I’ll stay over as long as you want me to,” Bill said, the way he spoke made it clear a smug full-of-it smile was plastered on his face.

“Oh, how cute,” you mocked.

“Please, I’m adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, hope you have a great day!


End file.
